A server device can provide content to a user device using adaptive bit rate streaming. For example, the server device can detect a bandwidth, a processing capability, a buffering capability, and/or the like for a connection between the server device and the user device, and can dynamically select between multiple available bit rates to provide streaming content to the user device. Alternatively, the user device can select a bit rate for the streaming content, and can provide a request to the server device to cause the server device to provide the streaming content with the selected bit rate. Some content can be associated with digital rights management restrictions. For example, the content can be encrypted using an encryption key, and the server device or the user device can obtain the encryption key to decrypt the content for playback.